Storytime- Amy's story
by Nightwish Fan
Summary: Today is the day Amy always dreads, she has never told anyone about it before, but when an accident with the chaos emeralds happens. all that could change! But what is Amy's big secret? you'll have to read to find out! Slight Sonamy
1. Prologue, Ongoing loop

Storytime- a songfic/ movie fic

Prologue

Amy's P.O.V

"They say those with the brightest smiles, have the darkest pasts. Those that laugh the most, cried the most and those who run in the face of danger, are too scared to face their real fears"

Today was the day, the day I dreaded every year. I never told anyone about it not even Sonic. But they can't know, never. It's too horrifying for me to say it'll make me look weak if told them. The reason why I ran away, the reason why I never talk about my past.

Every year it's the same. The dreams, the flashbacks and that moment playing over and over in my head. I was young but I can remember like it was yesterday.

I wish this day would just go! They can't know they never can!


	2. Chapter 1, The accident

Chapter 1

Amy's P.O.V

The morning started horribly. I couldn't sleep all night, knowing what today was. I didn't really want to do anything today but I had to as I got a call that Eggman was destroying the city again, so unfortunately I had to.

I got my keys and went out the door. I didn't get anything to eat; I never do on this day.

I ran to the city to find indeed Eggman destroying the city.

"AMY WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" Sonic yells at me

"I'm sorry" I say, barley above a whisper

"It doesn't matter, Eggman's got all the emeralds and we need you to sneak near Eggman and get the emeralds while the rest of us destroy these robots! Got it?" he once again yells at me.

I nod and run behind the huge robot which Eggman was on top of. I start climbing it careful not to trigger any of its sensors.

Today of all days! I mutter to myself.

I get to the top and try to grab the emeralds, unfortunately Eggman spotted me first and immedaitly pushes me away

"Well, well, well trying to get my emeralds were we?" he asks in the horrible voice of his

"They're not yours!" I say trying to stand my ground

"But I have them do I not therefore they are mine!" he replies

"And to make sure you don't try to grab them again E-9000 DESTORY HER!" he says and a robot which was beside him sparked to life and headed towards me. I jumped upwards and aimed my hammer but the robot just took hold of me and threw me over the edge. I managed to grab hold of the edge of the huge robot I was once standing on when the smaller one came up to me grabbed my hands.

A mixture of fear, failure and of course sadness took over and I screamed

"HELP ME!"

I saw the others look up in shook. I hear Sonic ordering Eggman to let me go and Tails yelling it's going to be okay. But it's not. It never will be.

Suddenly as if the Chaos emeralds had heard me they started to glow, they rose upwards and swirled around me, Sonic and the others. I hear Eggman's yells if confusion when suddenly a blinding light hits us,

And everything went dark


	3. Chapter 2, Hey Buddy

Chapter 2

Amy's P.O.V

I wake up to find myself in a large room. It had a bed in the corner, a big wardrobe and a lot of toys on the floor. I felt like I had been here before but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I also find myself to be dressed in pajamas you would find a five year old girl to wear. They were pink and frilly something I might have worn when I was a toddler. Why was I dressed like this?

The window suddenly flies open and a gust of wind tickles my body. I walk over to shut it when coming out from under it is a snowman.

But this wasn't your ordinary friendly looking snowman, this one looked quite creepy, it ha huge broken branches for arms and its face was craved in. not made out of stones. It had a sinister look to it yet I felt I could trust.

"Well hello again" It spoke in a dark but calm voice "and can I say, it's good to see an old friend again"

I stood frozen solid, not knowing what to say or do.

"It's been a long time I know, so let's catch up. I can take you away. I can show you things you can only dream of seeing. I'll show you sights you will never forget" she smiled to me. His smile felt like a thousand daggers stabbing me but it warmed my heart as well. I looked behind wondering whether to go with him or stay and wait for Sonic to find me.

"If you're too scared I understand, but believe me you don't want to miss this" I says as though he read my mind

I nod at him and he smiles back, he turns around instructs me to go on his back. So I hop on his back and held on.

"Off we go!" he yells and in a flash we were gone in the dead of the night.

Sonic's P.O.V

I wake up to find myself in a street filled with snow. Although the street looked like it had been abandoned for years. Everything was old and tattered. Windows had been smashed, doors broken off their hinges and sort of material that hung from the each building was torn and tattered.

"Where am I?" I ask myself out loud.

"I was just going to ask myself the same question" said a voice; I whip around to find Tails walking towards me. Behind him were Knuckles, Cream, Shadow and Rouge. All of them slowly starting to wake up from their slumber.

"Where are we?" Knuckles ask

"I don't know, but I know one thing this place was abandoned for years" I reply as I take one more look around.

"Tails can you use your tracker to find out where we are?" I ask him

Tails gets it out and tries but all we hear is static

"I'm sorry but I can't get anything" Tails says regretfully

"Never mind that" Shadow suddenly says "Where's Amy?"

I look around suddenly realizing that she wasn't here

"Did anyone see her since we were here?" I ask in a slightly panicked tone

Everyone shook their heads. Where could she have got to!

"What even happened?" Rouge asks

"From what I remember, the chaos emeralds began to glow almost as soon as Amy screamed for help, then there was a white light and we woke up here" Tails responded

"You don't think the emeralds teleported Amy to another place do you" I ask him

"It's possible but she could be anywhere" he replies

"Well what are we waiting for lets go find her!" I say

"Sonic wait!" Knuckles shouts at me before I took off

"Say we find her and that's good, but how are we going to get home without the emeralds?" Knuckles says stating an important fact.

"I don't know but my priority right now is to find Amy!" I say "We'll cross that hurdle when we come to it!"

"But-" Tails says but I cut him off

"NO BUTS COME ON SHE COULD BE DIEING RIGHT NOW FOR ALL I KNOW!" I shout

The rest regretfully nod and follow me in the search of Amy.


	4. Chapter 4, Orphanage Airlines

Chapter 3

Amy's P.O.V

We were flying, higher than I ever was before. I looked underneath us; I saw some buildings which looked like it was a small village. It looked like they were celebrating something as flags were hung in between each house. We continued flying and I was a huge metal contraption which seemed to represent some sort of roller coaster. I wanted to see what it was

"Hey what's that?" I ask the snowman, pointing towards the roller coaster thing.

"You don't need to know what that is, it's nothing important" he replies

"But I juts want to know" I say

"LISTEN, I said it's nothing important now stop pestering me about it!" He yells at me, I start to get frightened and start to regret coming along with him

"I'm sorry" I say barely above a whisper.

As I say that he starts to speed up, this makes me even more scared than I was before

"Hey slow down, you're going to fast!" I scream holding on to him for dear life

"I can't!" He yells back "Hold on!" He turns to try and land I believe, but he's so cold and I end up losing my grip and falling down ton the ground

"HELP ME!" I scream to the snowman

"HOLD ON I'LL COME AND GET YOU!" he yells back but he was already out of sight

I fall to the ground with a thumb, at first I thought I was okay until I saw that I had a massive splinter in my hand. I cringed as I drew it out, it drew out a lot of blood, I quickly covered it with my other hand trying to get the bleeding to stop.

"That's some injury you got there" Someone says from behind me,

I turn around to find a grey lady mongoose. She was dressed in black jeans, black top and black leather jacket. Her hair was black and curly and she had blue eyes. I look at my hand then back at her, she gestures for me to come closer

"Come here, I'll fix that up for you" she said, I came closer and she pulled out a bandage from her pocket and starts wrapping up my hand.

"Who are you?" I finally say. A small laugh escapes her lips as she finishes wrapping up my hand. She finally looks up at says

"I used to be your voice of sanity" she looks away from me and it seemed like she drift off for a bit and said again "funny how I can't be that anymore" she looks up at me again "But it seems right now I feel like I can help you again"

After a moment of wondering whether or not to speak I finally say

"Where am I?" I say as I look around myself, I was next to the roller coaster thing, but it most of it was falling apart. The whole place smelt foul and there was mist everywhere.

"You mean you don't know?" she asked with a look of confusion in her eyes. I shake my head in response.

"Well you'll find out soon, but I'll give you a clue" she says, she leans in and whispers in my ear "you've been here many times before" I look back at her in confusion.

Suddenly I see the snowman flying above our heads calling me name, I was about to call out to him when the lady muffed my voice.

"Shhhh, don't let him come near" she whispers in my ear "you can't trust him"

The snowman crash lands a few hundred feet beside us. He gets up and starts cursing to himself. I hear him mumble about me; calling me horrible names and how he wishes that he kept me under control. I'm shocked to hear this but I'm also scared, what was he planning to do to me?! I want to run away, as far away as I can. As if on cue the woman whispered to me

"Run, run away. Run behind me and continue running and don't look back"

Immediately I get up run behind her and I don't look back, I keep running. I don't know where, just anywhere, anywhere but here.

Sonic P.O.V

We kept running in search of Amy. If anything happens to her I swear I'll kill however hurt her. I can't help thinking that it's my fault that she got separated from us, I was angry at her and now I feel guilty about it.

"Sonic!" Tails yells from behind me, I turn around to find him, cream and rouge all out of breath.

"Please give us 5 minutes to have a breather, not all of us can run at your speed" I reluctantly agreed and they sat down in exhaustion.

I looked at my surroundings, this place was pretty strange. There was some sort of metal contraption that resembled a roller coaster of sorts but it was falling to pieces. Everything was covered in mist and the place did not smell good.

I heard a smash and I turn to see that a piece of the roller coaster had falling down.

"DAMN IT! NOT ANOTHER PIECE!" I hear someone shout. I rush over to find a man with a brush trying to clear up the dirt.

"This is useless, it keeps falling apart, I think we should just leave it!" he says he turns to a younger girl who looked like she as about Tail's age "what do you think honey" he asked her

"Leave it, it's worthless" she responded. Both of them walked off hand in hand, I called out to them wanting to know where I was but they didn't reply

"They won't be able to hear you, you know" a female voice said I turn around to find a grey mongoose dressed in a leather jacket. She was busy carving something out of piece of wood.

"Why I ask her?" I ask her

"Because they do not exist" she responded. I gave a look of confusion and she laughed

"Do you know where I am?" I ask her

"Funny someone asked me that very same question a while back" she said with a smile

"And I believe it was the very same person you are looking for, am I not correct Sonic the hedgehog?" she asks me looking directly at me

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?" I shout at her

"Sonic calm down" I hear Knuckles say from behind me

"Ah and if it isn't the rest of the gang" she says with a smile

"The person that you spoke to before, what did they look like?" I ask finally calming down

She simply smiled and said

"She went that way" and pointed behind her.

I was about to take off when she shouted

"Be careful, dangerous people and places lurk there and what you see may change the way you see life all together"

I nodded but before I ran off Knuckles caught me

"Hold on, how do we know that she's telling the truth, or that she's talking about Amy, or that this isn't a trap!" he says nearly shouting at me

"I don't know, but it's all I got and have you got any better ideas?" I ask him looking him in the eye

He looked down and quietly said no

"Didn't think so" I said "Come on" I call to the rest of the gang.

We then ran off again


	5. Chapter 5, Scaretale

Chapter 4

Amy's P.O.V

I ran, faster than I ever ran before. I didn't look back not once. After a while I came to village. It looked like the village I had saw before, only up close it looked more tattered, dirty and everything was covered with a layer of snow, plus there was not celebration.

Everything was abandoned.

Suddenly I hear a thud, I turn around and I see him. The snowman. He had crash landed and by the look of it damaged him a lot. One of his eyes was nearly blown off and he was missing an arm, also his body was no longer the crispy white it once was, it was dirty and was dented in most areas.

I just stared at him, he was so creepy but I couldn't look away.

He finally saw me and began to get up, he had trouble to move, and he looked like he was in pain.

"Oh, hey there kid" He says finally. He looks at me then back at himself, "oh this, don't worry about I just took a tumble that's all"

As he gets up he takes out two bits of paper from behind him

"Here this is something that will cheer you up" he says as he shows me the pieces of paper "I got us two tickets to the circus you'll like that"

I take a step back at said

"Stay away from me!"

"What, there's nothing to be scared about, it's just clowns and ringmasters"

"GO AWAY!" I shout at him once again

"Right, you've had your chance, now you've got me angry" he replies, his face looking more sinister than ever.

I immediately turn and start running

"DON'T YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!" He screams at me, I run into the town and into a huge building. As soon as I enter shut the doors behind me

"YOU GET BACK OUT HERE!" He shouts at me through the doors

"Leave me alone!" I shout back

His voice starts to fade but I still here him mumbling horrible things about me. I decide to walk into the building. As I walk in I find that my hair band is missing. Damn it! It must have dropped as I ran from the snowman. I look around me to see that there are statues of various circus people, and posters advertising the show.

I continue walking into the building when I see another door. I put my ear to the door and I hear carnival music. I slowly open the door to find a ring in the middle of a tent like building, around the ring was a range of seats and at the top of the tent a box was situated.

I suddenly realize that I made the way to the circus!

I have to get out now!

I run to the door but it slams itself shut.

"NO, NO, NO! LET ME OUT!" I scream as I try to force the doors open.

Suddenly I hear a louder, harsher music being played.

I turn around to see a band playing some sort of heavy metal music.

But in the middle of the ring I see myself.

I was on a chair; I had no expression on my face, as if I was dead.

I enter the ring when suddenly the music gets louder and I'm surrounded by scary looking clowns and people and mobians dressed like ghouls and goons. They were circling me pulling faces and laughing at me.

I panic, I try to find a way out but I can't.

"What are you doing there, come one the show's about to start!" I hear a voice say, I look up to find the snowman sitting in the box.

Smiling one of his sinister smiles.

"Oh that's right, your part of the show!" he says as he raises his hand in amusement "I MUST see this!"

On cue the laughing gets faster and the music gets louder. I kneel down and put my head in my knees, hoping that this is all a dream.

Suddenly I hear another voice shouting, it was male and he says

"LADIES AND GENTELMEN! BE HEARTLESSLY WELCOME, TO CIRQUE DE MORGUE, AND WHAT A SHOW WE HAVE FOR YOU TONIGHT!" When he finishes speaking a loud round of applause is heard, but I see no audience.

The clowns and ghouls split apart to show me, myself.

And behind me is…

Sonic

"SONIC" I scream but he doesn't hear me, he just looks to the ringmaster and starts to speak

"Well, well, well. What do we have hear?" he says, in a voice that I know could not belong to him, yet he spoke it

"Oh Yes! It's a bad, bad friend. And a terrible hero!" he says as he laughs. He then grabs a saw and lies in on the side of my head.

"Let's see what she has to say for herself" he says as he starts to saw my head in half. Everyone at this point is laughing at me.

Once he finishes sawing my head in half he reaches in and takes out a bit of paper and reads it out.

"She says she loves me and that she'll always be there for me!" he then scrunches it up and throws it away "Big fat lie!" he laughs again and the audience joins in

He continues the process, taking out every memory, tearing every emotion I had. I keep thinking that this isn't the real Sonic, but a part of me believed it was.

He finally comes to one last one, but this time he doesn't laugh or tear it up.

He just reads it.

His smile drops and the music changes.

"What?! NO!" I hear the snowman shout "THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!"

Immediately he flies towards me, pure rage in his eyes.

I scream for help, and the circus and the snowman begin to fade away.

Sonic's P.O.V

We had run in the direction the lady told us to only to find ourselves back at the village!

"I KNEW IT!" Knuckles shouts "I KNEW SHE WAS LYING!"

"We're back to where we were in the first place!" Rouge moans

I kick the snow in frustration. It's not fair! I could have sworn we were close to finding her! As I kick the snow again I see I red object buried in the snow. I pick it up, I gasp in a mixture of relief, excitement and fear

"AMYS' HAIRBAND! IT'S AMYS' HAIRBAND!" I shout

The others gather round me to look at it and gasp as well

"I knew she wasn't lying!" I shout again

My hopes suddenly rose again and I knew I would find her!

But what if this was all that was left of her?

NO it can't be! She IS alive!

"Guys listen!" Shadow says

We all listen and hear a faint sound of music.

"Let's follow it" Shadow says again.

We all nod and began to follow the music.

After a couple of minutes of following the music we come to a building, but before we even got a chance to open it we hear a scream.

"That sounded like Amy!" Cream shouts out

We all run in to find Amy sobbing in complete darkness. She was strangely dressed in pink frilly pajamas something a little girl would wear.

I walk up to her and lay a hand on her shoulder; she immediately looks at me and cries even more. I thought she was going to hug me but instead she does the complete opposite

"GO AWAY, I HATE YOU!" She shouts at my face, she gets up and shouts again "I HATE YOU ALL!"

After she ran off in the darkness,

"AMY! WAIT!" I call for her and follow her

She continues running and shouting.

Weirdly some snow began to fall and out of nowhere a door appears and Amy runs right in it.


	6. MUST READ! seriously read it

**Warning, the next chapter i will write may be unsuitable for anyone under 12. If you are comfortable reading scenes of an upsetting nature, then please continue. otherwise best that you don't.**

**Oh the next chapter i the pinnacle of the whole story! Yes it is sad so please DON'T HATE ME! *i RUN AWAY FROM AN ANGRY MOB* **


	7. Chapter 6, A Crackling Sphere

Chapter 5

Amy's P.O.V

I hated him so much. I just wanted to get as far away as possible. I had so many tears in my eyes that I couldn't see where I was going, not that it mattered everything was dark anyway. Sonic was still calling out to me but I continued to shout at him to go away.

Strangely snow started to fall; at first I thought it was the snowman again so I ran even faster. Then out of the blue a door appeared, it had some light creaking through it. I took my chances and ran right into it.

Boy did I regret that.

As soon as I entered the room I stopped, unable to move a single muscle in my body, my body was frozen by fear. I wanted to cry, to scream; instead I did nothing I just stared at the scene in front of me.

This was the very scene I was trying to avoid all along. I now I was going to watch it first hand!

Sonic's P.O.V

As soon as she ran in the door I sped up to follow her in.

I entered the room the door led to. It was a simple room, there was a big armchair in the middle of the room and next to it was a small coffee table with a picture frame and two small pieces of paper places on it. To my right there was another door which was half open as well. Why would Amy be lead here? I looked to my left and at the top of the room Amy stood. She looked petrified about something. I ran up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Amy, we have to go!" I told her, but she didn't listen; instead she gripped my hand even tighter and continued staring at the scene in front of her.

I turned to see what she was looking at. Sitting on the arm chair was a crimson man hedgehog. He had messy quills that covered an eye and wore an old leather rock and roll jacket. It looked like he had drunk a lot as he was staring in mid space, occasionally he would gaze at the photo frame, which now I could see held a photo of him, a woman and a little girl; that looked a lot like Amy when she was about 5, then it clicked the little girl was Amy! And I think this was her dad. But why was her dad here? It clicked again, this wasn't a place that existed! This was a flashback from Amy's past.

We were in her mind.

Then little Amy come out of door ,that was next to the door I'd come through, at walked up to his side. It looked like she had being crying.

"Daddy" she whispered to him

"What?!" he snapped at her

"I couldn't sleep" she replied

"About what this time?" he said again harshly

Little Amy looked at the two pieces of paper that lay on the table, it was clear now that they looked a bit like circus tickets.

"The circus?" He asked his tone at turned to curiosity instead of angry

"That isn't until tomorrow" he continued

Little Amy just stood there she was about to say something when her dad grabbed her arm and looked her in the eye

"LOOK, there's nothing to be scared about!" He shouted "it's just clowns, and ringmasters" he continued his voice getting quieter. "Now go to bed"

Little Amy walked behind and quietly whispered

"Goodnight, I love you"

She walked out of the door but stayed in the door, just enough so that she could see but not too much so that she could be seen. At that moment I see the others coming to the other door but instead of coming in they just hung at the door wanting to see what was going on.

After a couple of minutes I felt Amy's grip tighten on my hand. I looked back at her dad. He had taken out a gun from his jacket, he loaded a bullet in it and aimed it at his head.

He took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

His leaned backwards bringing the chair with him. Amy reached out her hand trying to grab him, she was about to run towards him when I wrapped my arms around her preventing her from doing so. She was crying more than I ever saw cry before.

I could see little Amy, she stood there frozen solid. Her face showed pure fear. I could also see the others in the other door. Their faces were shocked and scared as well.

The body of Amy's continued to fall, the blood spayed over the photo and the tickets.

Amy continued to cry, her legs gave way and she collapsed on the floor. I pulled her up and cradled her in my arms, on arm around her trembling body, the other petting her quills.

His body hit the floor with a thud, he still had the gun in his hand, his were eyes wide open. The blood continued to pour out leaving a pool of blood around his head. His head blending into the blood.

Little Amy came in to the room, she walked up to the photo and cradled it her arms. She then looked at her dad and ran out crying.

I looked at the others, it looked like it clicked for them too, now they seemed more sympathetic than scared however they were still as shocked as were before.

Suddenly the room started to fade away. The body of Amy's dad faded away too and even the door. Eventually we were left in darkness. I still held Amy in my arms, she was still crying. The others came closer and tried to comfort Amy as well.

After a while he started to hear foot steps coming closer and closer to us. The eventually stopped. We all turned around and we saw the same woman that was near the old roller coaster.

Amy's P.O.V

I looked up at the woman, still in tears and still in Sonic's arms, she walked up to me and came down to my level.

"Do you now know where you are?" she asked me, I nodded in response.

"It hurt me too, you know" She said again

"Who are you?" I ask her trying to control my tears

"You really don't remember do you?" She asks, some pain could be heard in her voice

"I was a good friend of your dad, we were in a band together, remember?" She asks. I try to remember and I vaguely remember by dad being in some sort of band

"What sort of band?" I ask "what sort of music"

"Heavy metal" she responded "Your dad loved that music"

Suddenly it all came back, I remembered how we used to teach me how to play the piano and the guitar. How he used to get angry if I got the chords wrong. But I didn't explain why he did it in the first place

"Do you know he committed" I couldn't even say the word without nearly breaking up into tears again

"Unfortunately I do" She replied, she looked away for a bit then back at me

"You do to but you might not remember" She looks behind her as if to check nothing was coming "Do you want to see?"

I take a moment to think. Do I really want to see the reason why my dad killed himself?

I nod slowly, so she gets up moves out of my way. Behind her was another door.

I get and start walking towards it. I slowly open the door to find a plain dark room with a stool and in the corner there is me, as a toddler, sleeping.

I see a pale pink lady hedgehog, she had long quills and jade eyes; like mine.

Then I realize; she's my mum

She is wearing a long blue dress that falls at her ankles. I also see that she was many scars along her arms.

I also notice something else, above the stool there is a robe but it's tied up in a certain way.

Like a noose.

She goes towards baby me and kisses me on the forehead. She then goes on top of the stool and puts her head through the noose.

She gives me one last look and kicks the stool away.

After her body just hangs there, lifeless.

I'm frozen solid, I was there, I was there when my mum died!

I find it hard to breath, and I start panicking.

No, No, NO! It can't have happened! Could it?

I hear some footsteps coming closer to me, then some a hand covering my eyes.

It was Sonic.

He had blocked my vision.

But I take his hands away as I her baby me waking up.

She looks around her and notices my mum.

She crawls up to her and tries to reach her but she can't.

She tries again but fails.

"Mama?" she asks. I start to cry. How could I have not remembered?! Maybe I chose to forget. She then starts to cry calling out for her mum.

"Amy, Lily?" I hear someone call. It was my dad.

He saw what had happened, instead of crying he just picked baby me and ran off. She was still crying.

As he ran out the scene faded and I was once again in the arms of Sonic letting all my emotions flow.

"So it looks like you have found out the truth" said a sinister voice in the darkness.

I turn around and I saw him again.

The Snowman.


	8. Chapter 7, Last ride of the day

Chapter 6

Amy's P.O.V

There he was, the snowman, expect he was crawling on his hand and his face was more grotesque than ever and his body was slowly falling apart.

"I've figured out your little game" I said to him

"Well done, what have you learned here then" he replies sarcastically. He reaches out to try and touch me when Sonic places me behind him and guards me protectively.

"I won't let you lay one finger on her" He says looking at the snowman directly in the eye.

"Oh I'm so scared!" he says again sarcastically, he laughs and says "Don't worry you won't need to protect for much longer"

He then flies upwards, behind Sonic and takes me off. I close my eyes not wanting to look to where I was going. I am eventually dropped and I land in some sort of cart that was moving at an incredible speed. I feel the wind and rain pouring onto my face. I looked around the cart and I saw that there were metal bars underneath it and it laid it out in a track in front of me. I gasp in fear as I realize I was on the roller coaster!

I heard a voice behind me calling me a wretched kid, I looked behind me and it was the snowman.

"IT'S NEARLY OVER NOW!" I hear him shout, he's flying towards me still calling me horrible names. I'm too scared to even take in what's happening.

"You think you can control this! You're on a train you idiot!" he shouts once again at me, he swoops under me and over me, cursing at me the whole time.

"I know what's down there and you're not going to like it!" I try to ignore his screams but I can't, he's too powerful.

I look ahead, and to my horror I see some of the track has broken off!

I didn't want to die, not here, not now. I couldn't leave my friends. They were my family how could I possibly leave them after all the good things they've done to me?!

As I think of those good times the snowman gets hit by a piece of falling metal. A gasp of happiness surges through me. I know now! I know his game!

As the gap draws nearer I close my eyes, I think of all the good memories I had of my friends. The time Sonic had saved me, when I met Tails and Knuckles and the rest of my friends.

The cart flings of the rail and flies for a bit, for a moment it was peaceful.

It then lands back on the rail and continues running.

I hear his groans of frustration and he yells

"YOU WON'T GET THAT LUCKY AGAIN!"

I look behind me, at him and close my eyes again.

I remember the laughs me and the gang shared, the adventures we went on and the music my dad used to play when I was a little girl.

The cart then reaches the top of a high slope and suddenly drops down. I scream for help but instead I see the snowman, he grabs hold of the front of the cart and yells in my face

"GOT YOU NOW! I'M ALL THE FUTURE YOU'LL EVER HAVE!"

"NO I WON'T LET YOU CONSUME MY LIFE!" I yell back at him

"I'LL MAKE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" he yells trying to grab on to my throat.

"WHY?" I plead to him

"LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW" he replies his hand locked on my throat now "ALL OF YOUR OBESSESION, ALL OF YOUR LOVE, ALL YOUR LIFE, ITS JUST MADE TO BE RUINED! I'M ALL THAT YOU HAVE!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT" I cry

"YOU KNOW AND ALWAYS KNEW THAT I'm POISON, YOU COULD LEAD A BETTER LIFE IF YOU CUT ME DOWN TO SIZE!" he yells at me, I try to free myself from his grasp but he's too strong "BUT EVERY YEAR YOU BUILT ME STRONGER FEEDING FROM MY POISON!"

"I NEVER WANTED TO FORGET YOU" I yell my eyes full of tears right now

"YOU AND YOUR POINTLESS DREAMS AND MEMORIES, YOU WRETCHED LITTLE BRAT!"

"DAD, PLEASE!" I scream

"I'LL DRAG YOU DOWN WITH ME YOU ALWAYS KNEW I WOULD!" My dad's voice echoes in my head

"DAD, STOP!" I yell once more, this time he didn't yell back he just stared right at me. A look of confusion and sorrow in his eyes. I look back at him and say barely above a whisper

"I have to let you go"

At that point he loosens his grip on me and let go, his body disappearing and floating off in the night sky. I look at him and wave ever so slightly.

I look back in front of me and I see a light at the end of the track. I close my eyes and get ready.

This was the last ride of the day.

The cart leaps off the track and everything goes black.


	9. Chapter 8 Time to move on

Chapter 7

Amy's P.O.V

I felt like it was the end, I was in the never ending darkness. I start to cry, I couldn't have died! I was in my mind; you can't die in your mind, can you?

"Amy" I hear a voice

"Amy please come back" I hear it again, it sounds a lot like someone I know

"Amy please" The voice says again.

I get up and look around; trying to see where the voice was coming from but it was just darkness.

Suddenly out of the corner of my eye I see something glittering in the darkness. I turn to see what it was. To my utter surprise and shock I find that it's a chaos emerald!

"Of course!" I mutter.

I pick up the emerald and whispered

"Take me home, I want to go back to my friends, my family"

At that moment the emerald began to glow and gave out a blind light. I felt myself fall and everything went white.

I wake up to find myself in a bed; I felt something that was pierced through my skin and something gripping on to my hand.

My vision becomes less blurry and I'm finally able to see.

It looks like I'm in hospital and I have many tubes piercing into my skin. And next to me holding my hand is Sonic.

He hadn't noticed that I woke up as he was continuing to hold my hand and begging me to wake up.

"Amy, come on please wake up" I hear him cry

I gently squeeze his hand and he immediately lifts his head up.

He looks at me with a smile on his face, I smile back and a small laugh escapes my lips.

His smile then drops and he asks

"Did that really happen?" he had a look of curiosity and sympathy in his eyes. I nod slowly and say

"Yeah, it did. I remembered like it was yesterday"

We remained silent for a while until I finally spoke up

"I'm free now" Sonic looks at me in utter confusion. I smile and I whisper in his ear

"I let him go, I let the whole thing go"

Sonic smiles back at me, finally understanding what I mean. He simply embraces me in his arms and gives me a small kiss.

It was time to start my own life again.


	10. thank you and goodnight

**Well there you have it, the end of Storytime I hope you enjoyed as much as i did! :-) tell me what you thought of it!**

**I was inspired to write it from the film Imaginaerium by Nightwish (BEST BAND EVER!) watch it, it's really good! but don't go telling me my story and that film is the same as i KNOW! i just changed it slightly and changed the characters!**

**Anyway, that's the end, bye bye now!**


End file.
